Yite
Yite (Pronounced Yeet) is a country that exists in the northern part of the continent of Val. It is one of the oldest continuous countries in Val Physical Geography The Kingdom of Yite is a small country that is quite mild in temperature, as such it offers a wide variety of wild life only native to the steppe, typically found in the northern regions of Val. The country itself lies on a plateau that overlooks Dishonoured Bay. House of Tokugawa The country of Yite is ruled by the house of Tokugawa; which has ruled over the country since 3124TIC after destroying a local clan known as Watagu who founded the country. The current ruler of the house and the country is Takeo and continues the linage of following their allies, the Vallum Empire. History The Kingdom of Yite was founded in 123 IC, after the three social classes of rejects formed a small provisional kingdom on the edge of the Honour Plateau. This kingdom was soon ruled by the Buutan Tribe; ruling until the Vallum Empire reunified after it's schism where his entire family was murdered and replaced by a puppet; aligning themselves with the empire properly. This puppet family helped the Vallum Empire expand in the northern regions, quashing the rice kingdoms that had ruled for centuries with no qualms. There was even a point where Yite stretched up the coast before it was given formally to the Vallum Empire in an agreement. Finally in 3124 TIC, a proper Buutan tribe took over the throne in a bloodless coup; using the emperor's own guards against them. Since then, the Tokugawa family has ruled over the country with relative peace; only getting involved with the conflict with the Vallum Empire's rogue province. Caste System Much like the Vallum Empire, Yite is established into three separate castes, that is determined by what tribe a citizen is born in, however due to a xenophobic government, the Yites do not allow outsiders without Yitan parents to join the caste system. This excludes the Exia and the emperor. Buutan The Buutan Tribes are the highest of the caste; these are for nobles and have the highest chance of being removed from power; and their children inducted into the Exia. These people would read and send letters in Hangul; to make sure that the masses do not overthrow the Buutan class. Burakumin This would be the middle class, mostly made up of Japanese descent citizens, these people are the sole exception and are allowed to mix with Buutan classes if they are able to pay enough pieces.Along with this, most foreign people outside of Yite are likely to see a Burakumin rather than Buutan. Núlí The Núlí class are the common folks of Yite, they make up the majority of the population and are treat like slaves in their own kingdom, they are Chinese descended. This originates from the intense racism between the Buutan Tribe and the rice kingdoms. Núlí are not allowed to leave the kingdom in fear of ruining their relations with the empire aligned states. Goverment The Kingdom of Yite is ran by an emperor; but this is merely a figure head as the country is in fact ruled by the emperor's guards, they hold the true political power and control the country, separating it into five regions, who in turn are ruled by Buutan who swear allegiance to the emperor. Category:Kingdom Category:Yite Category:Country